Regards Croisés
by Listelia
Summary: Si simple et pourtant si compliqué... Contemplation, souffrance, retouvailles, questions... Des moments d'émotions, des instants d'étreinte fugaces, des cris silencieux. Tout ce qui passe dans les yeux de deux amoureux jusqu'au moment où ils deviennent parents... Bien longtemps avant que l'histoire nous soit racontée par leur fils... (Spoilers, bien évidemment)
1. Elle

_**(Dans l'ancienne carrière de sable où tous se retrouvaient à cette époque, à la lueur des tonneaux qui flambaient…)**_

* * *

Il est beau.

Toutes les autres filles l'ont dit, en rougissant et en gloussant derrière leurs cheveux que le vent emportait.

Il est plus grand, plus large d'épaules, plus mince, plus musclé.

Il a la démarche féline, le coup d'œil avec le sourcil qui s'arque, le rire qui te fait trembler les genoux.

Personne ne résiste à ses yeux bleus un peu bridés ou à la façon dont il rabat machinalement ses épais cheveux noirs, toujours en désordre.

- C'est Tarzan, a glouglouté Nicole.

- C'est un prince étranger plein de courtoisie, s'est extasiée Céline.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un air un peu mystérieux ? a chuchoté Evodie sans vraiment oser s'avancer.

- Il se la joue, a dit Cyprien d'un air désabusé, mais il s'est mis inconsciemment à imiter les manières du voyageur.

Laetcia a balayé le commentaire de son petit frère avec le dédain que l'on doit à un gamin de cet âge.

Il est beau.

Il est gentil.

Il est insondable.

Quand il s'accoude à la barrière et lui parle à elle seule, il lui semble que son cerveau se transforme en barbe à papa.

Elle l'aime.


	2. Lui

_**(Après le mariage sur le perron de Phoebe, avant le retour chez les Péridot. Cette nuit-là, dans une chambre à la fenêtre de laquelle embaumaient des bougainvillers...)**_

* * *

Elle respire doucement, presque imperceptiblement, une main posée sous sa joue, ses longs cheveux d'ambre répandus sur le matelas. La lune accroche l'alliance à son doigt, dans un reflet laiteux.

Il touche son épaule nue, glisse le long de son bras que la nuit satine. Léger, pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il a encore du mal à y croire.

La fille aux yeux caramel qui riait entre ses deux copines, un foulard turquoise autour du cou.

Tout à l'heure, elle s'est dévêtue, en rougissant, et elle s'est donnée à lui.

Entièrement.

Elle porte son nom. Elle le porte lui, en elle.

Il caresse la courbe de son dos, se penche et écarte sa chevelure pour embrasser sa nuque.

Elle frissonne, bouge un peu sans ouvrir les yeux, puis se retourne, les poings entrouverts comme une enfant.

Mais c'est une femme.

_Sa_ femme.

La lune nimbe sa poitrine, son menton délicat, l'arc fin de ses sourcils.

Tout à l'heure, le souffle coupé, son corps était pressé contre le sien, émerveillé, stupéfait par ce miracle.

Etre unis.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont commencé leur vie ensemble.

Shigeharu ne pense pas à ce que diront ses parents quand il la ramènera demain, s'ils accepteront ou non cette fuite et ce mariage sans leur consentement.

Non.

Il la regarde et il sait qu'il n'aimera qu'elle, toute sa vie.

Qu'il tiendra son serment de la protéger et de l'aimer.

Qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais.

Elle est à lui.

Il est à elle.


	3. Laeticia

_**(Quand la maison du lotissement "les Amandiers" sentait encore la peinture fraiche et le carrelage neuf. Une après-midi d'automne où le ciel bleu se mêlait de feuilles rousses comme d'une volée d'oiseaux)**_

* * *

Elle rit.

Pendant longtemps, il lui a semblé qu'elle ne savait pas être heureuse sans cette tache, cette obscurité coupable, au coin de son œil.

Ils ont été bannis. Ils se sont enfuis.

Mais la vie a repris le dessus. Ils s'aimaient, alors ils ont créé leur bonheur.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle sent que son rire est sincère, pur, frais comme celui de l'enfant qui court dans la pelouse, poursuivi par son père.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, elle sait qu'elle n'échangerait rien contre ce qu'elle possède.

L'amour de son mari.

Et le cadeau qu'il lui a fait.

Le bébé revient vers elle en trottinant, gloussant de rire, et lève ses bras potelés pour qu'elle le prenne. Ses yeux bleus sont sertis comme des diamants sous ses cheveux bruns en désordre.

Elle s'accroupit et le serre contre elle. Il murmure ces mots que babillent les enfants, blotti contre elle, et elle sent que son amour irradie tout autour d'eux.

Shigeharu s'approche, encore essoufflé par la course-poursuite qu'il a complaisement perdue. Le soleil d'automne l'enveloppe d'une cape de lumière.

Son héros.

Elle espère qu'un jour Tybalt sera comme lui.

Elle imagine le moment où son fils aura cette allure fière. Il reviendra vers elle avec son père, ils partageront le même rire sonore et contagieux, ils échangeront des blagues d'hommes, ils seront complices.

Elle se voit vieillie, mais pas fatiguée. Changée, mais pas enlaidie. Différente, mais toujours la même.

Elle est toujours amoureuse.


	4. Shigeharu

_**(Un matin de mai brillant et clair comme un jour de printemps, où l'on entend au loin sonner un glas funèbre.)**_

* * *

Il est devant la porte fermée et il sait que tout est fini.

Et que c'est de sa faute.

Autour de lui sont répandues toutes ses affaires, tout ce qui disait « toi & moi », ces cinq années de mariage.

Le vieux balluchon qu'il avait rangé pour rester auprès d'elle, la vieille valise en cuir jaune qu'elle trouvait si laide et dans laquelle ils pliaient leurs vêtements à chaque étape. Le deuxième casque de la moto, son appareil photo, son blouson de pompier. Des centaines de photos où ils sont réunis tous les deux – puis tous les trois. Elles frémissent dans la brise, éparpillées à ses pieds.

Les boucles d'oreille en forme d'attrape-rêves qu'il lui a offert gisent sur les dalles, deux plumes turquoises arrachées aux ailes d'un oiseau de paradis.

Oui, il s'est enfui, il a couru, il s'est précipité pour échapper à la douleur qui se refermait inexorablement sur lui.

Mais c'est Laeticia qui a dit « va-t-en ».

Au fond de lui saigne la certitude qu'il a eu tort.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'écouter. Il aurait dû forcer la porte, faire tomber le battant avec fracas et s'agenouiller près d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'ils traverseraient cet enfer ensemble.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il est parti.

Il est lâche.

Il ne mérite pas d'être pardonné.

Lentement il commence à ramasser ses affaires, les entasse dans les cartons qu'elle a jetés à la volée dans l'allée.

Tybalt n'est pas là, il ne pourra pas lui dire adieu. Elle l'a éloigné, pour qu'il ne voit pas ce que ses parents sont en train de faire.

Tout détruire.

Il enfile sa veste, celle qu'il portait le jour de leur mariage, balance sur son épaule son balluchon d'autrefois, glisse la main dans sa poche en faisant volte-face pour dire adieu à sa maison, sa vie, sa femme qui se cache derrière le rideau.

Ses doigts touchent quelque chose de très fin.

Quand il ouvre sa paume, il y a dedans la chaînette que portait leur fille autour de son poignet.

C'est là qu'il pleure.


	5. Maman

_**(Quelque part dans un parc. Quelque part entre le moment où ils ont fait leur pacte et celui où ils l'ont accompli.)**_

* * *

Ce qu'elle a reconnu en premier, c'est la façon dont ses épaules s'arrondissent quand il est assis, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Il est assis sur l'une des barres qui empêchent les voitures de pénétrer dans le parc. Ses longues jambes sont croisées devant lui.

Un souffle de vent soulève les boucles sombres qui lui tombent sur le front.

Il porte la barbe, maintenant.

Elle s'appuie contre le platane, s'efforce de rester un peu cachée, comme si c'était elle qui était ici sans en avoir le droit.

Entre eux deux, au milieu de la place, court un petit garçon de sept ans, aux éclatants yeux bleus. Il joue, crie, grimpe au tobbogan, s'aggripe à la cage de l'écureuil, se faufile sous le tourniquet sans se soucier de se salir. On entend son rire qui cascade joyeusement.

Shigeharu le regarde depuis l'ombre où il se tient à l'écart. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il n'essaie pas de s'approcher de l'enfant, comme il l'a promis.

Mais il le contemple en souriant. De loin.

Elle a mal au ventre, comme lorsqu'on se souvient de quelque chose qu'on a désespérément essayé d'oublier.

Chaque jour est si difficile sans lui, sans sa façon d'affronter le monde et de le vaincre, sans son amour, sans sa voix, sans son corps.

Chaque jour elle voudrait pouvoir expliquer à Tybalt où est parti son père, qui il était, pourquoi elle l'aimait.

Chaque jour elle ment à son fils.

Chaque jour elle regrette ce qu'elle a dit, à travers ses sanglots, ce matin-là.

Chaque jour elle le hait de n'avoir pas été là, cette terrible après-midi où elle est entrée dans la chambre et a trouvée le bébé mort dans son berceau.

Chaque jour elle voudrait pouvoir lui pardonner, recommencer, revenir en arrière et oublier.

Etre de nouveau ensemble.

Etre de nouveau heureux.

Mais ce n'est pas possible. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Pas déjà.

Alors elle attend.

Il attend aussi, toujours effacé, invisible, de loin.

Et l'enfant continue de sourire, de courir, de grandir, sans savoir quel est le secret de ses parents.

Jusqu'au moment où Shigeharu reviendra.


	6. Papa

_**(Devant le garage, alors que le soleil descend lentement sur le soir de la dernière année, dans une lumière rougeoyante...)**_

* * *

Ce n'est vraiment pas facile.

Etre si près d'elle et ne pas pouvoir l'effleurer, oser à peine lui parler.

Tybalt s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse de leur parler, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il a découvert.

Laeticia a dit qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille, qu'il en sortirait quand il serait prêt.

Il la croit.

C'est elle qui le connait, pas lui.

En attendant, il répare le vélo, essaie les chambres à air, resserre les boulons sur le cadre. Se met les mains pleines de cambouis, transpire, cherche ses mots et ne les trouve pas.

Elle a apporté une assiette avec un sandwich, s'est posée sur la marche avec une tablette de chocolat.

Elle ne dit rien.

De temps en temps, quand il pense qu'elle ne le voit pas, il glisse un œil dans sa direction.

Elle est toujours aussi belle.

Le soir sculpte les traits de son visage, enflamme ses cheveux qu'elle a relevés avec une barrette, galbe ses jambes qu'elle a étendues devant elle.

Elle tapote un peu le creux de sa cheville, pensive, pose le menton dans sa main.

Il écoute le craquement que font ses dents quand elle mord dans le chocolat. Il s'imprègne de son parfum, une fragrance de fleur d'oranger, comme autrefois. Dans l'échancrure de son col, il aperçoit la naissance de ses seins. Il se rappelle de la douceur de sa peau, de la délicatesse du lobe de son oreille, de sa voix étouffée, du goût de ses lèvres, de…

Il serre très fort la roue qu'il répare et essaie de se concentrer sur autre chose, d'oublier la chaleur qui bouillonne au fond de lui.

Elle est si près. Et si loin.

Il se demande si elle connu d'autres hommes que lui, si elle s'est laissée toucher, aimer.

Il pourrait devenir fou.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et elle lève la tête. Elle sourit.

Soudain il la voit. Vraiment.

Laeticia.

Ce n'est plus seulement la jeune fille qu'il a conquise, ni la femme avec qui il a partagé son monde et ses voyages, ou celle qu'il n'a pas pu protéger quand tout est arrivé.

C'est la mère de son fils, celle qui a porté leur promesse, leur espoir, leur rêve. Celle qui a élevé leur enfant, pendant toutes ces années.

Demain matin, Tybalt aura seize ans et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Shigeharu voudrait pouvoir s'accorder le droit d'être un père.

Demain matin, il emmènera avec lui son fils et peut-être… peut-être, que lorsqu'ils reviendront, ils pourront être de nouveau une famille.

Demain matin commence une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
